A VERY Different Sort of Elf
by ElladanandElrohirrock
Summary: Eragon has several things to deal with. First of all, his fiance is pregnant. Secondly, his last partner was a real backstabber-literally. When a drunk street urchin from the elven city hatches an egg, he may just turn out to be the perfect partner.


A VERY Different Sort of Elf

A/N: Well, here it is: My First Eragon fic. How wonderful. Basically this takes place one year after the book Eragon ends, and Eragon is done his training. In my little world he has a girlfriend named Teresa. In my little world she is also pregnant. There is going to be a sequel and possibly a prequel to this, so the pregnant thing has to happen or it doesn't make sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Dragon Riders, The Varden, and such. I do however own Kayan, Teresa, and her yet unborn baby.

Chapter 1: Raid

"Are you ready?"

"Let's go."

Several dark figures dropped through the newly shaped hole in Galbatorix's castle. Four people were silhouetted in the meager stream of moonlight that leaked in through the hole.

The first was fairly small and slim, standing at barely more than five feet. This person was most obviously female as she was very shapely and certainly quite beautiful in the light. A slight glint from the moon revealed her hair as blonde. Teresa.

The next figure was that of a tall and muscular man, more than a head's height above the woman next to him. A sword hung from his belt. Murtagh.

The third figure was another, younger, man. He was also slim and quite muscular, but a good couple inches shorter then the man he was standing next to. Another sword was strapped to his back, shimmering red in the moonlight. Eragon.

The last figure was another woman, about equal in height to the man next to her. Her proportions were nearly as impressive as those of the other woman. Pointed ears were clearly visible on the sides of her head. Arya.

"Go. Quickly." Eragon whispered to Teresa. He couldn't help thinking this would be the last time he saw her. He wanted to grab her and kiss her, but there was no time for that now. She turned and started to run. She had gotten herself out of worse jams before. She'd be fine. He strained his ears to hear the fading _clippity-clop _that her leather boots made as she ran down the hall and was swallowed by the dark. _"But the baby…" _He thought to himself. Suddenly he was into bad baby thoughts again. He was almost positive he was not ready for one. Teresa was barely into her pregnancy but… he whacked his head with the palm of his hand, trying to clear it. Not the time for that now. The guards were coming. Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh stood shoulder-to-shoulder, swords drawn, ready to fight the onslaught.

Teresa ran down hall after hall, turned corner after corner, the blueprints of the castle pictured clearly in her mind. She found the tiny stone air duct that was the only accessible entrance to the safe where the eggs were kept. She had been chosen to crawl through fifty feet of stone shaft because she was the smallest of the four. Murtagh and Eragon were both far to wide at the shoulder, and Arya was too tall. She loosened the enchanted cover of the tunnel with the spelled lock pick Arya had given her, and then pried it off with her long fingernails. She winced as she felt them break. She let out a stream of colorful and most unladylike curses. She smiled. That was definitely something she had learned from Eragon. Then, going down on her stomach, she dragged herself into the, long, dark, ominous shaft.

Eragon rolled and swung his sword at another guard. He hated killing, but sadly it was sometimes necessary. Snarling, he leapt to his feet. They couldn't keep this up much longer. Where was Teresa?

Teresa could use only her fingers and elbows to maneuver in the cramped space. Her nails were ripped and ground to nothing, her fingers were bleeding, and her elbows were torn and bloody, but she could see the end. Finally, she got there, and pulled herself out. Relived to stand up again, she ran to the singular pedestal that stood in the center of the room. She grabbed the closest egg, one of midnight black, and tucked it into the pouch at her hip. She then ran to the door and unlocked the great bar that was holding it closed. She then kicked it open, and then ran for all she was worth, meaning the guards would never catch her. Speed was something else she had learned from Eragon. Speaking of him, she hoped he was alright.

Eragon was in a bit of trouble. More guards had come, and the three, while being truly excellent swordspersons (not being sexist here!) were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Eragon had been separated from the other two, and was encircled by dozens of soldiers. Arya was holding her own quite well, and Murtagh was trying desperately to reach Eragon. Eragon really needed Saphira, but he could not call her until Teresa returned. _"If she returns."_ He could not prevent the morbid thought. Where was she?

Teresa ran into the room where her friends-and lover-were waiting. Arya leapt in front of her the second she emerged. The elf called to Eragon. "She's here! She's got it! Call Saphira quickly, we can't hold much longer!"

Eragon reached out with his mind and cried urgently for the dragon. Suddenly, the roof was gone and there she was, roaring, showing her great fangs. She brought her head down and tenderly lifted Teresa by the back of her dress and placed the young woman on her great back. As much as she wanted to save her little one first, she knew the egg was the priority. Then she jumped fully into the room, so Arya and Murtagh could clamor onto her back. She reached toward Eragon, but he stopped her with his mind, and told her to take off slowly. She did so with much confusion, and Eragon leapt and grabbed one of her long neck spikes, swinging himself into the riding position.

They were clear. And they had the egg. All in a days' work.

Meanwhile, deep in the elven city, a shadow flicked between alleyways with great speed. Finally the shadow stopped revealing the very thin, dirty, and striking figure of a young male elf. Kayaloren Nightswift.

A/N: I hope you liked that. Please review to tell me what you thought, and I hope I wasn't laying the Eragon/Teresa stuff on to thick, I did try. She won't be in other chapters near as much. I won't write more 'till I get some reviews, so pleeeeeeeeeease review. Ta, ElladanandElrohirrock


End file.
